


Lesson

by marvellover13



Series: Daddy’s Little Boys [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Daddy Kink, First Time, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Masturbation, POV First Person, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvellover13/pseuds/marvellover13
Summary: Daddy’s little boy, Taemin, doesn’t know what’s wrong with his body. Looks like Daddy’s gonna need to teach his little one with a hands-on approach.





	Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I have more little ones than Taemin! I just have writer’s block on the others.

I felt the bed move as I heard a familiar voice.  
"Daddy? Are you awake?"

I looked up and saw the baby of the house, Tae Min, above me.

"Yeah, baby, what's wrong?" I asked.

He straddled me. "I... I feel funny... Down there.." He said, blushing.

I then noticed the bulge in his pink pajama pants. I sat up some, making sure not to tip him over. I ran my hand over it, making him squirm. "Oooh... You ARE hard..." I said.

He bit his lip. "Is that a bad thing?" He asked.

I smiled and shook my head. "No. It just means that your body needs some 'special time'. " I said, tucking a strand of his hair behind his ear.

He looked confused. "Special time?" He asked.

I nodded. "Take off your pants and underwear. It's time you learned something about yourself." I told him.

He did as told, slowly and shyly. He then looked down at himself. "Why is it standing up like that?" He asked, touching it slightly, making him gasp.

I took his hand and kissed it, calming him. "You have what's called an erection. It's when the veins in your penis fill with blood, making it feel hard and stiff and makes it look like that."

He nodded, understanding. He looked back down, noticing a little bit of precum on the head. "What's that?" He asked, touching it, feeling its stickiness.

"That's pre-ejaculation. It's something that makes it easier for your penis to enter during intercourse." I explained.

He nodded again. "How do I get rid of it? It kind of hurts..." He said, still blushing.

I smiled. "Lay down. Daddy will fix it."

He did as told and I got up. "Daddy? Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to get something to help." I walked towards the bathroom and got the lube before going back out.

He looked at me with that confused look again. "What's that?"

I smiled before hovering over him. "Something that will help." I kissed him gently and he began to relax. I broke it before opening the bottle. "Now, this is going to be a little cold." I warned before I drizzled some on his hard cock.

He squirmed a little. "Mmm... It feels kind of good..." He barely said.

I smiled. "Good. Now, I want you to take your hand and wrap it around your penis."

He did as told and bit his lip. "It's so slippery..."

I nodded. "Now, move your hand up and down."

He moaned softly when he did it. "It feels so good, Daddy..."

I smiled. "It's supposed to, my little prince. Want to feel even better?" I asked.

"How can it get better?" He asked before biting his lip.

I smiled before lowering myself between his legs. I spread his cheeks, making him stop for a second.

"Daddy! What are you doing?!" He asked.

I shushed him. "Trust me. Just go back to what you were doing." I told him.

He reluctantly did as told. He looked so tight...

'Not now. It'd be too much at once.' I thought. I gently ran my tongue over his entrance, making him gasp.

"Daddy!" He sounded lovely.

I then began to move my tongue in a circular motion, tracing the tender flesh with it.

He moaned. "Ah! Daddy! It feels so nice..."

Oh, how I wanted to shove my tongue in that tight little hole of his, but that would be too much.

He was a moaning mess now, and I loved it.

I continued to lick him until I heard him whimper.

"Daddy... I feel weird... Almost tingly..."

I stopped and looked at him. "It means you're going to ejaculate. Just relax, baby. Let it out." I said, running a hand through his hair.

He slammed his eyes shut and, with one more cry, I saw him cum. Ribbons of the sticky stuff covered his chest as he orgasmed. He looked so beautiful...

My baby boy just had his first orgasm, and it was with my help.

His hand let go of his dick and he melted into the bed, trying to catch his breath. He looked up at me with half-closed eyes and a weak smile. "Is there any more you need to teach me, Daddy?" He softly asked.

I smiled and pet his hair. "Not tonight, my little prince. It's time for you to sleep right now."

He nodded as I laid down next to him and pulled him close. "Goodnight, Daddy." He said softly before closing his eyes.

"Goodnight, baby boy." I said before kissing the top of his forehead and drifting off as well.


End file.
